


Допрос

by jsMirage



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Soulmates, Stalker Stiles Stilinski
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: ㅤㅤ— Кто это? — спросил Дерек, всматриваясь в мальчишески юное лицо преступника.ㅤㅤ— Я надеялся, ты мне скажешь. Он представился Стайлзом и сказал, что будет вести диалог только с тобой.





	Допрос

ㅤㅤЛампочка в коридоре постоянно мигала, что било по глазам и откровенно раздражало. Порой Дереку хотелось вырвать это дерьмо с корнем и разбить о стену. Его с треском выперли из бюро месяцев семь-восемь назад, но даже тогда эта треклятая лампочка все так же мигала, но самое убогое, что ему приходилось скрипя зубами стоять аккурат рядом с этим посланником ада и ждать, ждать, пока не впустят внутрь. 

ㅤㅤДверь со скрежетом открылась, и Дерек вошел, несколько раз моргнув, чтобы глаза успокоились после нестабильного освещения. 

ㅤㅤ— Хейл! — послышался раздражающий голос Криса Арджента. 

ㅤㅤТот выглядел, как всегда, с иголочки в своем строгом деловом костюме, за который отвалил не одну тысячу долларов. Зато сменить лампочку или сделать божеский ремонт у Бюро денег не было. Впрочем, сам Арджент всегда ссылался на конспирацию, как-никак их подразделение работало с экстраординарными происшествиями, а потому не все наверху знали об их существовании. Дереку повезло случайно попасть сюда: он был военным со стажем, отлично проявившим себя во многих заданиях. Помимо прочего, у него не было семьи или близких. Человек-одиночка, потерю которого никто не заметит. 

ㅤㅤИменно таких отбирали в Бюро и обычно увольняли посмертно, но Хейл и тут отличился: строптивый характер, что поделать. Как там говорят при разводе? Неразрешимые противоречия – вот именно это и случилось между ним и Арджентом, будь он проклят, только в сугубо рабочих сферах. Радовало, что хотя бы уволили Дерека мирно, а не посредством аконитовой пули в голову. Обязали лишь отмечаться у своего куратора. 

ㅤㅤВсе оперативники приходили в Бюро людьми, но немногим повезло сохранить свою человеческую природу. Так Дерека укусил оборотень во время зачистки одной агрессивной стаи альф, потому он обязан был отчитываться и демонстрировать идеальное поведение, что, впрочем, становилось труднее день ото дня. Оборотень без стаи сходил с ума, и стаей Дерека всегда была его работа и коллеги, потому вновь обретенное одиночество давило сильнее, чем он готов был признать. И этот вызов, который в обычное время Хейл бы проигнорировал, стал для него своего рода отдушиной. 

ㅤㅤ— Арджент, — поздоровался Дерек. 

ㅤㅤТот кивнул головой в сторону допросных комнат. 

ㅤㅤ— Идем, я введу тебя в курс дела. 

ㅤㅤОни вошли в комнату, отделявшую их зеркалом Гезелла от паренька, прикованного наручниками в допросной комнате. 

ㅤㅤ— Кто это? — спросил Дерек, всматриваясь в мальчишески юное лицо преступника. 

ㅤㅤ— Я надеялся, ты мне скажешь. Он представился Стайлзом и сказал, что будет вести диалог только с тобой. 

ㅤㅤХейл нахмурился и инстинктивно облизнул губы. 

ㅤㅤ— Я так полагаю, если бы у него не было точек давления, то вы бы не притащили меня сюда? 

ㅤㅤАрджент долгим и внимательным взглядом смотрел на Дерека, после чего ответил: 

ㅤㅤ— Бомба в торговом центре. В преддверии Рождества жертв может быть слишком много. 

ㅤㅤДерек нахмурился. Обычно они не имели дела с подрывниками и террористами, улаживая более щекотливые конфликты типа распоясавшихся оборотней, безумных ведьм и прочих сверхъестественных существ. Такие никогда не прибегали к иному оружию, кроме собственных когтей, зубов и магии. 

ㅤㅤ— Кто он? — спросил Дерек. 

ㅤㅤАрджент старался сохранить лицо, но все же поджал губы, прежде чем сдержанно ответить: 

ㅤㅤ— Мы не знаем. 

ㅤㅤДерек нахмурился. Слышать подобное от собственного босса было нонсенсом: их штатные друиды всегда определяли, с каким существом имеют дело. 

ㅤㅤ— Может, он человек? — попробовал предположить Хейл. 

ㅤㅤНо Арджент отрицательно покачал головой. 

ㅤㅤ— В нем есть что-то сверхъестественное. На него реагируют устройства, они считывают остаточный магический фон, но не могут его определить. Дитон с Блейк пытались шаманить, но тоже потерпели фиаско. 

ㅤㅤ— А что он сам говорит? 

ㅤㅤ— Что заложил бомбу, которая взорвет торговый центр, но подробностями поделится только с тобой. 

ㅤㅤХейл кивнул и направился в допросную, когда Арджент окликнул его: 

ㅤㅤ— Дерек, только будь осторожен, не все наши оперативники адекватно среагировали на беседу с ним. 

ㅤㅤ— В каком смысле? 

ㅤㅤАрджент нервно поскреб отросшую седую щетину. 

ㅤㅤ— Я не знаю, каждый говорит что-то свое. 

ㅤㅤДерек поджал губы и кивнул, заходя к парню. 

ㅤㅤЕдва увидев его, Стайлз расплылся в кривоватой улыбке. 

ㅤㅤ— Дерек! Наконец-то, а то я заждался. 

ㅤㅤ— Откуда ты меня знаешь? — скрестив руки на груди, спросил Хейл. 

ㅤㅤ— Это не первая наша встреча. Если пораскинешь мозгами, сможешь меня вспомнить. Курносый нос и куча родинок на лице не самое частое сочетание. 

ㅤㅤДерек нахмурился, изучая парня, прислушиваясь к его сердцебиению, вдыхая запах. Он не мог вспомнить момента их встречи, но вот аромат этого Стайлза явно был ему знаком: нечто терпкое, пряно-сладкое, с неким острым послевкусием, оседающим где-то в носоглотке. 

ㅤㅤ— Ладно, я был уверен, что ты меня не вспомнишь, — улыбнулся заключенный, — я выиграл у самого себя двадцатку. 

ㅤㅤЕго сердце отбивало причудливый ритм: мощные удары то ускорялись до странного мельтешения, то замедлялись так, словно Стайлз спит. 

ㅤㅤ— Ты человек? 

ㅤㅤ— Частично, Дерек, частично. 

ㅤㅤХейл внимательно изучал своего собеседника, анализируя все его показатели, пытаясь понять, в чем его уловка. 

ㅤㅤ— Зачем ты потребовал именно меня? 

ㅤㅤСтайлз расплылся в счастливой улыбке. 

ㅤㅤ— Потому что все это для тебя, Дерек. Даже не так: ради тебя. 

ㅤㅤХейл вскинул брови. 

ㅤㅤ— Ты типа мой личный сталкер? 

ㅤㅤСтайлз облизнулся и нахмурился. 

ㅤㅤ— Сложно сказать, Дерек. Считается ли сталкерством попытка преследовать свою пару? 

ㅤㅤ— Но ты не моя пара, — возразил Хейл. 

ㅤㅤ— Возможно, для тебя все именно так, но в том, что ты моя пара, сомнений нет. 

ㅤㅤ— Как может быть, что для тебя это так, а для меня — иначе?  
Стайлз начал нервно шевелить пальцами над столешницей и вести рукой так, будто хочет к ней прикоснуться, но не решается. 

ㅤㅤ— Я не смогу толково объяснить, – выдохнул он наконец. 

ㅤㅤ— Окей, — Дерек оперся ладонями о столешницу, — и ты затеял все это, чтобы привлечь мое внимание? 

ㅤㅤСтайлз склонил голову набок и с весельем посмотрел на Дерека. 

ㅤㅤ— Нет, ты не видел меня никогда, ты вообще ничего и никогда, кроме работы, не замечал. Я даже думал, много думал, что же мне с тобой делать? Нужен ли Шерлоку верный Ватсон, или мне уготована роль Мориарти? Столько споров с самим собой, постоянный анализ, составление планов, но все они пошли прахом, когда ты уволился. 

ㅤㅤ— Значит, вся эта история с бомбой — всего лишь утка? 

ㅤㅤСтайлз прикусил нижнюю губу, сдерживая улыбку. 

ㅤㅤ— Правда, Дерек, чистая правда. Я заложил несколько штук на случай, если уговоры старины Криса не сработают и мне придется привлечь твое внимание силой. 

ㅤㅤ— Выходит, ты решил стать Мориарти, — подытожил Дерек. 

ㅤㅤ— Я пытался усидеть на двух стульях сразу, — Стайлз поднял две раскрытые ладони и покачал их, изображая весы. — С одной стороны, я всегда был рядом, виделся с тобой чуть ли не ежедневно, был милым и улыбался, вот только тебя не проняло, потому я подумывал пойти дальше и поступить в Бюро. Но, с другой стороны, я создал Клан Тени.  
Хейл рассмеялся, громко и заливисто. 

ㅤㅤ— Клан Тени? Шутишь, малец? У тебя еще молоко на губах не обсохло, чтобы руководить сверхъестественной мафией. Их главой является Пустынная Волчица, не ты. 

ㅤㅤСтайлз пожал плечами.

ㅤㅤ— Мне всегда импонировала роль серого кардинала. К тому же, я натура противоречивая, часто не могу договориться сам с собой. Знаешь ли, природная чуткость и доброта не дают мне творить вселенское зло, но моя любовь к хаосу и умение водить всех за нос требовали активных мер. Так что я назначил главой Клана Тени именно Пустынную Волчицу. Если ваши аналитики просчитывали действия этой преступной организации, то должны были обнаружить разный почерк в действиях Клана. Впрочем, я здесь не для бесед о них. Давай поговорим о тебе.  
Паренек откинулся на спинку стула и внимательно посмотрел на Дерека. 

ㅤㅤ— Бомбы, Стайлз, мы здесь, чтобы обсудить бомбы. 

ㅤㅤ— Без проблем. Расскажи мне о себе, и я дам координаты первой из них. Только никакой халтуры, Дерек, мне важно кое-что понять для себя и принять окончательное решение. Все будет зависеть только от того, что ты расскажешь. 

ㅤㅤ— Ты конченый психопат! Считаешь себя главным и думаешь, что можешь диктовать свои условия? А не боишься, что я просто разорву тебе глотку или прострелю череп? 

ㅤㅤСтайлз рассмеялся. 

ㅤㅤ— Ты очень милый, когда злишься, знаешь? Такая хмурая мордашка, меня даже пробирает и становится жарко, сразу хочется узнать, что же ты сделаешь со мной? 

ㅤㅤДерек молча извлек пистолет, снял его с предохранителя и наставил на Стайлза. 

ㅤㅤ— Все еще интересно, что я сделаю? Или затянешь излюбленную песню всех террористов о том, что бомбы взорвутся в случае твоей смерти? 

ㅤㅤСтайлз потер линию челюсти большим и указательным пальцами, размышляя, после чего сменил тему: 

ㅤㅤ— Тебе рассказали, как я попал сюда? Что я сдался сам? Меня нашли на месте магического выброса, повлекшего за собой взрыв и пожар. Мои бомбы оснащены особым видом пиротехники, а время тикает, Дерек. Ты и сам все понимаешь, слышишь, что я не лгу. Чужие жизни в обмен на твою, ну же. Расскажи мне все: как сгорели твои родные, что ты чувствовал, оставшись один, как стал оборотнем, я хочу знать все, Дерек, все! От начала и до конца. 

ㅤㅤСтайлз подался вперед, жадно облизнувшись. Дерек же буравил его тяжелым злым взглядом, но выбора у него не было, он видел, что этот парень не лжет. Яростно выдохнув и злобно таращась в пол, Хейл заговорил: 

ㅤㅤ— Моя семья сгорела из-за несчастного случая с фейерверками в честь дня рождения Коры, младшей сестры. Они взорвались и разнесли почти весь дом, остальное объяло пламенем. Большая часть Хейлов находилась в столовой за ужином, — они умерли сразу, их разорвало на куски. Я спустился в подвал позвать дядю Питера, который расфасовывал новую партию вина. Нас не задело взрывом, он вытащил меня на улицу, наполовину обгорев, пока преодолевал завалы дома, после чего впал в кому и умер спустя пару недель. Я помотался по приютам несколько лет, подделал возраст в документах и свалил в армию. После одного ранения в горячей точке меня отправили на реабилитацию, где на меня вышел Арджент и предложил работу в Бюро, а я согласился. Оборотнем же стал благодаря Девкалиону: он укусил меня и хотел, чтобы я стал частью его стаи. Нас отследили по жучку у меня под кожей. Когда ворвались оперативники, завязалась перестрелка. Я убил Девкалиона и стал альфой. На этом все.  
Стайлз опустил взгляд на столешницу и провел по ней ладонями, будто распрямляя. 

ㅤㅤ— Почему ты ни с кем не сблизился за столько лет? Ни в армии, ни в Бюро? 

ㅤㅤ— Все вокруг дохнут как мухи. Я не из тех, кто способен быстро переключаться с одних знакомств на другие. 

ㅤㅤЭтот ответ вызвал смешок у Стайлза. 

ㅤㅤ— А что ты думаешь обо мне? 

ㅤㅤ— Что ты псих и будет лучше, если ты сдашься до того, как кто-нибудь пострадает. Тогда Бюро окажет тебе помощь. 

ㅤㅤ— А ты, Дерек? Что предпочел бы ты: застрелить меня или помочь? Будешь ли ты навещать меня, если того потребует терапия? 

ㅤㅤХейл колебался мгновение, сомневаясь между ложью и честным ответом, но все же выбрал последнее: 

ㅤㅤ— Нет, я бы не стал тебя навещать. 

ㅤㅤ— Значит, пуля в лоб… Что ж, я ценю честность. Честность — это залог отличных отношений. Пожалуй, я дам тебе шанс. 

ㅤㅤ— Ты обещал назвать адрес и сообщить, как разминировать бомбу. 

ㅤㅤСтайлз улыбнулся, а затем его глаза засветились неестественным желто-зеленым цветом, и внешность преобразовалась в демона Они, который в мгновение ока материализовался рядом с Дереком и коснулся его, лишая сознания. 

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ* 

ㅤㅤСтайлз валялся на смятой кровати и кидал мяч в стену, ловил его и бросал вновь, дожидаясь появления своего слуги. Демон Они не заставил себя долго ждать, свалив свою ношу на пол, не особенно церемонясь с Дереком. Стайлз кинул мячиком в своего демона и попросил: 

ㅤㅤ— Отнеси Ардженту и возвращайся. 

ㅤㅤТот безропотно поймал вещицу, испещренную забористым почерком с подробной инструкцией на тему того, как найти и обезвредить бомбы, после чего исчез. 

ㅤㅤ— Я до сих пор не уверен, что это хорошая идея, — произнес Стайлз. 

ㅤㅤ— Ты слишком труслив, Стилински, обуздай свой страх. Ты же знаешь, что он наша пара, — ответил Ногицунэ. 

ㅤㅤ— Чувак, серьезно! Даже у меня бы поехала кукушка, если бы меня похитил какой-то псих с псевдо-раздвоением личности. Знаешь ли, не каждый готов принять парня, в теле которого обитает неразлучная парочка твикс. 

ㅤㅤ— Он привыкнет, Стайлз, у него попросту нет выбора. У него в принципе ничего нет, если на то пошло. Я ощущаю его одиночество, скорбь и вкусный неиссякаемый источник боли. 

ㅤㅤ— Так, убери свои загребущие лапы от нашего Дерека! Кормись где-нибудь на стороне, его и так жизнь потрепала. Да и впереди испытание не легче: он же теперь заложник! Будем ждать развития Стокгольмского синдрома. 

ㅤㅤНогицунэ вздохнул. 

ㅤㅤ— Сти, ты слишком много нервничаешь. 

ㅤㅤ— Ты вообще видел, как мы со стороны выглядим? Стоит чувак и болтает сам с собой. Это стремно. 

ㅤㅤ— Жизнь — сложная штука, Стайлз. 

ㅤㅤКарие глаза парня смотрели на Дерека. Одно тело, одно сердце и два разума. Две тесно переплетенные между собой сущности, которым предназначен этот альфа.


End file.
